Hell Song
by Angela I'l Morte Rossa
Summary: Es increíble cuan ambiguo pueden ser los caminos por los que te lleve el destino, sobre todo si este y tú pasado son manipulados por una atípica deidad del tiempo con un unico objetivo a conseguir: la venganza.


**Titulo: Hell Song.**

**Advertencias:**** [Oc's] [Lemon] [Lime] [Angst] [Lenguaje obsceno]**

**Disclaimer: ****Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a quienes pagaron el derecho respectivo. Yo hago esto con el ánimo de entretenerme, divertir y entretener. No lucrar.**

**La mayoría de los personajes aquí pertenecen a una buena amiga mía (¡SelKis, te adoro mi niña!) y cuento con su autorización para su uso y abuso, dependiendo de la situación n.n**

**N/A:**** Bueno, en primer lugar, hola a todos n.n. En segundo lugar…bueno, sobre la realización de este proyecto, la idea la tuve hace mucho tiempo luego de leer cierto fic, cuyo recuerdo tengo esgrafiado en oro en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y se me hizo más que entretenida y divertida (y tal vez pervertida ) Al inicio no iba a realizarla pero finalmente hace dos semanas, luego de interactuar un poco más con estos personajes, me decidí a hacerla, no como un proyecto de índole público, sino más bien como un pequeño proyecto personal. Tomando en cuenta esto planteare la siguiente situación: si nadie comenta, está bien, y si alguien comenta, sigue estando bien n_n. Así que no me aré muchos problemas. **

**Capitulo 1º: **

**Duros Despertares.**

Entreabrió sus ojos con pesadez siendo enceguecido inmediatamente por los rayos solares que se filtraban por entre las cortinas. Arrugando el entrecejo, a causa de la incomodidad que esto le provocaba, viró su cuerpo terminando boca arriba sobre la cama. Pronto los clásicos malestares de la resaca comenzaron a asediarlo en una brutal ráfaga de sensaciones que terminaron por exterminar la poca paz que quedaba en su sistema.

"**Hmp"**

Quejándose, alzó su brazo tapando el puente de su nariz con la flexión a la altura del codo, tapando simultáneamente sus ojos disfrutando inmediatamente de la oscuridad parcial en la que esta acción lo sumía. Permaneció así unos momentos, luego moviéndose sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo, procedió a sentarse al borde de la amplia cama en la cual. Allí apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, agachando la cabeza, dejando que su cabello negro como la bruma, y enredado como unos junglares, cubriera sus ojos y espalda. Alzó un poco la vista, mirando, no sin muchos problemas, la movimiento que le obligaba a hacer a su cuerpo, apenas alcanzó a ponerse lo habitación en la cual se hallaba. Contempló analíticamente su entorno, todo el tiempo que su cerebro y ojos pudieron resistir el estar expuestos a la luz. Una punzada de dolor, le indicó que había llegado a su límite, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos apretando los parpados con fuerza mientras llegaba a una evidente conclusión: no tenía ni la menor idea de donde carajo se hallaba. Lo siguiente que le importó fue hallar su ropa, tan pronto se dio cuenta de la desnudez de su cuerpo gracias a la sensación de su piel expuesta al aire. Fortuitamente, la halló desparramada en la habitación. Quejándose, logró ubicar y tomar la prenda que halló más cercana su persona: sus pantalones. Luego ubicando el baño, procedió a encaminarse hacia él, ignorando cuan moralmente incorrecto era el que estuviera acostumbrado a despertar en lugares desconocidos.

Abriendo la llave del lavabo, juntó sus manos por debajo del torrente de torrente de agua para poder lavar su rostro. La sensación desagradable del agua helada mojando su rostro sorpresivamente le hizo despabilar al instante. Miró su reflejo en el espejo frente a él, mientras cerraba la llave del agua. Observó el reflejo sus orbes color escarlata entre las hebras de su cabello…

"¿…Que pasó anoche?"

Su memoria estaba atontada por la sobredosis de alcohol y demás elementos a los que había estado expuesta en las horas anteriores. Su memoria estaba confusa…apenas y si podía recordar quién era, las horas antes de salir a esa fiesta, pero luego todo estaba en blanco… Se forzó a sí mismo un momento a intentar recordar, luego una punzada de dolor le indicó que no debía esforzarse demasiado. Volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a volver a la cama al menos hasta que la resaca fuera tolerable. Al llegar al pie de la amplia cama, alzó la vista abriendo sus ojos de forma desmesurada a continuación, contemplando lo dispuesto frente a él. Durante un momento el malestar de su cuerpo desapareció de su mente, admirando el cuerpo que reposaba en la cama. Sintió la garganta seca un momento, admirando la larga y despeinada cabellera roja que se asomaba por entre las sabanas. En un vil impulso agarró las sabanas y jaló de ellas, destapando ese cuerpo hasta la altura de la cadera. Su mirada escarlata siguió la línea de su espalda, sin escatimar en la blancura de la piel, su aspecto firme o la sensación aterciopelada que se apodero de sus manos al momento de contemplarla. Siguió por sus hombros, mirando parcialmente su busto, su rostro a medio cubrir por sus cabellos y finalmente algo de su vientre…¿Cómo describir su terror cuando su mente, haciendo uso de la única neurona en estado optimo, calculó que la edad de aquella belleza no debía sobrepasar los 21 años?

"Ho dioses…"- Dijo sintiendo un malestar en la boca del estomago, uno intenso e insoportable- "¿Qué he hecho…?"

Ya antes había despertado así: en un lugar desconocido, solo, a veces acompañado, generalmente con compañía femenina, a veces sin dinero…Pero esta vez, definitivamente había metido la pata…hasta el fondo.

**N/A:**** Bien, hasta aquí llego yo. No sé si alguien llegara a leer esto pero bueno. Hasta el 2º cap.**


End file.
